fan_made_storiesfandomcom-20200217-history
Always With You
Here ya go guys! ---- RIINNNGGGGG!! Louise’s POV “Gosh, why so early?” I groaned I covered my head with my pillow to block off the noise. No luck. I tried to turn my alarm clock off but no, it wouldn’t. “Why won’t this alarm clock turn off?” I smacked it really hard and pushed it off my nightstand it finally shut up and I sat up in my bed. “Another day of loneliness in school again.” I sighed I checked my phone for ANY new messages. No one’s been texting me for days. But there was a miracle, someone texted me. I quickly opened it. It was from Arianna. “Hey Lou, I mean little sister, even though you’re not. Just playing around. Sorry that I haven’t texted you lately. I’ve been really busy with my studies . You know, Senior Year. So yeah, text me if you need anything. You better get ready while you’re still in Junior Year. Bye” I smiled. “Well, at least someone texted me. ” I quickly headed to the shower and when I got out I picked my clothes from my closet to wear. I then scurried downstairs. “Mom? What’s for breakfast?” I ran to the kitchen. “No running in the house honey.”My Mom said without looking at me. Then she turned around.”Pancakes, here’s a plate.” “Mom, you know I love your cooking! This looks delicious.” I said almost drooling. “Am I really good at cooking?” My Mom smirked. “Yes you are.” I said while sitting down at the table. Then someone came from upstairs. “Mom? I’m really hungry. What’s for breakfast?” It was my brother Alvin, a 10-year old. We were mortal enemies. We never hang out with each other. But he was still my brother. “Here. Go sit next to your sister.” My Mom said as she gave Alvin a plate of pancakes. Alvin groaned and glared at me. He then gloomily sat next to me. “Ehem. Mom I’m finished. I’m gonna go to school now.” I said as I sat up. My brother mimicked my voice softly, I just glared at him. “Go home after school , ok?” My Mom said “Okay Mom.” I said as I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. I walked out of the house and glanced at my watch is was only 7:10 am. “It’s still early.” I thought. I decided to walk, my school wasn’t far from my house. I arrived at school at exactly 7:25. 5 minutes to spare. I went to my locker to get my books. And hoping that someone would leave a note for me, no luck. I sighed and closed my locker. I was walking down the halls, thinking about my junior year. I didn’t notice someone was walking towards me. We bumped into each other, HARD. Luckily for me, I didn’t drop my books. “Um, sorry for that! We both didn’t look at where we are walking. Hehe..” A guy same as my age laughed. “Next time watch where you’re going ok? Sorry too.” I said. He then frowned at me, “No need to be rude.” But that quickly disappeared, “I guess I’m sorry too. Umm, bye?” “Bye.” I said firmly. I then walked away and rolled my eyes. I finally got at my classroom, as usual girls were chatting and giggling, and boys were talking about a new game that has been recently released. But I usually hung out with the boys more, but I'm not a tomboy. My blood is boiling when I’m with the girls, especially with Beatriz glaring at me. I just HATE that girl. We were former best friends…. I shrugged. That was before. I walked slowly to my chair observing things, I knew Beatriz was glaring at me and her eyes read, “What do you want?! Why are you looking at me?!” I rolled my eyes at that girl, she is really getting on my nerves. The seat at my left was empty. As I got near I noticed someone was sitting there…… END OF PART 1 So there you have it!!!!! Part 1!!! Sorry that it is long O_O, just got used to writing long chapters in the past few months. So yeah, tell me what you think! PEACE -Rainbowzkie Category:Stories by Rainbowzkie Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories